


Under Arrest

by KarasunoCaptain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasunoCaptain/pseuds/KarasunoCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and they've already hit the neighborhood with the team dressed in various costumes. Now Daichi is in Suga's house for some after hours trick-or-treating with his boyfriend. Handcuffs used - Suga's idea. Lovemaking with dashes of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr's DaiSuga Week Day 3 - Holiday

"I'll be up in a minute, Suga!" Daichi said as Suga started up the stairs to his bedroom. "I need to get something to drink."

"Sure thing. Just put the basket of candy in the cupboard. I'll take care of it in the morning," Suga instructed kindly. "See you in a few."

"I still think we are too old to have gone trick-or-treating. We're never going to eat all of this candy anyways," Sawamura said and Suga turned around and stuck his tongue out at him on behalf of their group of friends.

"We can give what we don't want to our teammates who I'm sure will devour their entire stash in three days."

Sawamura laughed and left for the kitchen as Suga disappeared out of sight. The house was deserted - Suga's parents were visiting relatives in another town for the weekend. The gentle ticking of a clock on the table in the main room was the only sound he could hear until he was greeted by the humming of the refrigerator in the kitchen. The room was simply decorated, but quite homely and welcoming - he was well-acquainted with this kitchen from the numerous times he helped Suga with cooking and baking.

He opened the cupboard that snacks were usually stored in and set their modestly full basket of candy in an empty space, smiling despite himself at how much fun they ended up having. At first, he wanted to opt out two weeks prior because he didn't have a costume, but he gave into their insistent begging within a day and scrambled to find something he wouldn't feel embarrassed in. They all kept their outfits a secret from each other until the day of, and Daichi was relieved to see that there was a large variety of costumes in the end.

Some of them went with occupations - Tsukishima was a scientist and Yamaguchi was his assistant while Kageyama elected to be an airplane pilot. They looked very convincing in their attire although Daichi couldn't imagine Kageyama being happy with traveling all around the world and having a changing sleeping schedule. Tsukishima he could see as someone who would enjoy independent work and researching, and Yamaguchi was a very supportive friend who would want to help out with what he could.

Hinata had chosen to be a pirate, which brought some snide jokes about how he was more of a deck swab than a captain. He protested loudly against them, but the promise of candy and sweets was strong enough to keep him smiling. Tanaka decided to dress up as a monk, and although he pulled it off well, Daichi found himself fearing for society if he ever became one in real life. He was entirely too vocal and volatile, and he liked girls too much to give them up.

Nishinoya's zany idea of a costume was to be a lightning bolt, and how he found time to work on his costume was beyond Daichi although he suspected that it was at the expense of some of his homework. If Nishinoya had another failing grade, Daichi was sure that he would blow a fuse in response. Asahi was roped into being a storm cloud to accompany him, and it was oddly perfect for Asahi's usual facial expressions. The paper maché and cardboard costumes did take up quite a bit of space while walking on the side of the street, but it was neat to have creatively unique costumes.

Daichi opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, unscrewing the cap quickly and taking a long draught. It was cool and refreshing, and already he was feeling more energized. Keeping up with his teammates and making sure they didn't get in trouble was taxing after a couple of hours. He sighed loudly and shut the door, staring at his reflection in the chrome with mild scrutiny.

He had on a black police officer's uniform - the elbow-length shirt sleeves had the standard patches on them and a gold badge gleamed from above his left shirt pocket. The pants seemed to make him look more slimming and the belt that held his gun holster and handcuffs made him look more badass. With the hat on, he certainly looked like he was old enough to be near the end of his university years, but he was actually seventeen and in his last year of high school.

Silently acknowledging all of the reasons why they thought of him as their scary and strict dad, he finished drinking his water and tossed it into the trash can. He chuckled to himself and then quickly scaled the stairs, eager to see his boyfriend and spend some quality time alone with him.

"Suga, you pull off Robin Hood very well," Daichi said, leaning against the doorway with a smile on his face. "Especially the giving to the poor part."

"Hmm?" Suga said, spinning around to face him with a jaunty wave. "I thought you were going to say that you liked my little green hat with the large red feather." His quiver of arrows was on the desk chair behind him and the bow was propped against his desk, but he had not changed out of his costume yet.

Daichi shut the door behind him and strode into Suga's room, seizing Suga when he was close enough, lips crashing into his softer ones. There was a surprised moan that escaped Suga's mouth, and Daichi kissed him a second time with equal force.

"Well, well, Officer Sawamura," he said, pushing him away with two hands on his chest. "You should restrain yourself. I am an outlaw after all." 

' _A rather dashing outlaw,'_ Sawamura thought to himself, eyeing his green long shirt and white undershirt, the close fitting pants, his tall leather boots, and the belt that wrapped around his midsection. ' _He's already stolen my heart and got away with it. Not that I'm trying to get it back.'_

"Robin Hood has his reasons. Or at least, noble intentions."

"Yes, I suppose he does," Suga said, removing his hat from the top of his pale ashy blonde hair and then tickling the bottom of Daichi's chin with the tip of the feather. He wasn't really ticklish, but he did chuckle softly in response to the unfamiliar sensation. "By the way, you look very fitting as a police officer."

"Because?" he asked, recalling how skeptical he was when putting on his costume earlier in the day and even moments ago when he was looking at his reflection.

"Your personality for starters, but your build really makes you look like a stoically intimidating enforcer of the law," Suga said, setting his hat down on the desk and then taking Daichi's hat off of his head, twirling it on his finger. "Your hair never gets mussed up like mine," he observed, pouting slightly.

"I like your hair. Don't change it."

"Don't change yours either," Suga countered with a grin, letting the hat fly off of his finger onto the desk. "Your haircut really makes you look good in uniform."

Daichi was sure that he was blushing faintly, but he was more preoccupied with how his heart rate had sped up in response to Suga's compliment. It didn't help that he felt a little hard under his pants from how much he had been looking at Suga throughout their trick-or-treating adventure. He blamed the hat the most - the way that it had sat atop his hair at a slight angle made him look undeniably adorable.

Suga gave him a sly knowing look, tugging on his belt buckle and then cupping him through the fabric of his pants the best that he could.

"Someone's a little excited, aren't they?"

"Can't help it when an outlaw is that attractive."

"What are you going to do with your captive, Officer? I mean, I did just touch you inappropriately," Suga stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders. Daichi realized that Suga was starting a role play with him, and the pit of his stomach dropped because his nerves started to kick in.

' _The only kind of acting I've ever done was in speech class_ ,' Daichi thought in a panic to himself. ' _And even then, I was always the character most like my personality_.' He generally did not like to be the center of attention and he had a hard time with letting himself go because he worried that people would judge his actions or that he would accidentally mess up something. Suga was a cautious individual as well, but he was more willing to take some risks and he was better with the fine arts than most of them.

"Relax Daichi," he whispered into his ear before nibbling on his earlobe. His ears were one of his most sensitive spots and Suga never hesitated in exploiting his weaknesses. "Just say what you want and I'll improvise on it."

"You sure?"

"The first thing you should do is arrest me," he encouraged, lifting one end of his handcuffs a few inches and then letting it fall, chain links clinging as they collided.

"You're going to be my captive for life," Daichi said in a steely tone. "There's nothing you can do that will change that, outlaw." The words that spilled out of his mouth sounded so cheesy, but it was the best he had at the moment.

"Are you sure about that, Officer?" he said with a charismatic wink and a cheeky smirk. "I have plenty of gold to give."

"Not interested in stolen gold. You've committed many crimes and now you need to serve your time."

"Can I persuade you to shorten my sentence this way?" he said, unbuckling his belt and letting it fall to the ground with a soft thump. He slowly took off his green long shirt and white undershirt, revealing soft pale skin begging to be touched. He locked eyes with Daichi and his smoldering gaze stirred a whirlwind of sensations within Daichi.

"If you're a good boy, I'll consider it," he said as coolly as he could even though he was completely weak in the knees watching Suga's show for him.

Suga kicked off his boots and removed his pants, mouth open slightly with a darkly inviting look that was arousing Daichi entirely too easily. Daichi fumbled with getting the handcuffs off of his belt, cursing inwardly as his fingers refused to function the way he wanted them to.

"You must be hot, Officer Sawamura," Suga observed, reaching to unbutton his shirt, fingers nimbly making short work of his task. He pressed his palms against his revealed chest and let them slide underneath the fabric and onto his nipples, rubbing circles and causing him to bite back a moan.

Daichi got a hold of senses and grabbed his wrists, pulling them around his back as he thew himself into a fierce, demanding kiss. He felt unusually bestial - wanting to dominate him and be in control because Suga was being so coy and tempting. The kisses Suga battled him back with were fiery, scorching hot on his skin, and he relentlessly attacked Daichi's neck and jawline while pressing his hips against his hardening erection. It was entirely too much for Daichi to process, but his body craved even more from Suga.

"Turn around and face the wall," he said in a deep, commanding voice and he could hear how husky it had become. Suga resisted, forcing Daichi to turn him around himself and punish him with more of a biting kiss to the back of the neck. The gasp he received stirred his inner desires even more than he expected it to.

"Mmm Officer…"

Daichi handcuffed him, being careful to make sure that they weren't too tight, and Suga hummed a little tune as he waited. He then unzipped his pants and got out of them as quickly as possible, and his underwear did not follow far behind. Suga did not need to know that a bottle of lube had been in his shirt pocket all along just in case they got worked up and having to travel to his nightstand would ruin the mood.

"Bend over, outlaw," he ordered and the sight of Suga's pale, smooth ass caused him to swallow loudly - a little too loudly judging by Suga's smirk. "And stay facing forward." Suga was obedient, avoiding the urge to look as Daichi squirted the lube onto his fingers. Daichi's member was twitching in anticipation as he slipped a finger into Suga, eliciting a soft groan. Another finger followed, stretching the tightness out carefully, and the sight of Suga's knees quavering in response was a welcome sight. A third finger and successfully finding his prostrate almost caused Suga to lose his balance and Daichi grasped onto his handcuffs just in case.

He pulled out his fingers and used that hand to apply lube to his aching erection. Suga was very hard as well - a few drops of precum falling onto the carpet. Normally Suga would touch himself as Daichi penetrated him with his fingers or as he readied his cock with lube, and Daichi could sense the frustration towards the handcuffs for not letting him do so.

"To see you come undone this way… I think I've hit the jackpot," he said, pulling on his handcuffs and leading him towards the bed.

"You'll be the next on my list to rob then once I'm free."

He stacked a pile of pillows speedily and bent Suga's upper body onto them, providing him with much needed support. Sweat beads were appearing on his body and his pale flesh now had a rosy tint to it. Daichi was hot too and fanned himself with his shirt as Suga turned to look at him, one side of his face against a pillow.

"I'm probably going to be a bit rough with you tonight," Daichi said, taking a departure from his strict police officer role-play. "Is that okay, Suga?"

"I'll let you know if it's too much."

Daichi nodded and aligned himself, prodding the moist entrance with his tip teasingly. Suga whined softly, shifting his weight back on his heels to see if he could get just a little bit more.

"You tease," he hissed at Daichi scathingly. Lust gleamed in his eyes and so did desperation - Suga had still not been touch down there and Daichi torturing him was definitely agonizing him.

"Remember, you have to earn the chance of getting a shorter sentence," he said, finally pushing halfway into Suga and thoroughly enjoying muscle walls wrapping firmly around him.

"Please Officer. You won't regret it."

He placed his hands on the front of Suga's thighs for leverage, but still did not move even though every fiber of his being screamed for him to do so.

"I want you so badly inside me," Suga begged, clenching his fists and Daichi could see the strain in his arm muscles. "I need you right now."

Daichi couldn't resist any longer and pressed himself all of the way in, exhaling loudly when he was engulfed all of the way down to his base. He started thrusting in and out with a steady rhythm, the chinks coming from the handcuffs in time with his movements. Suga was unraveling, moaning and gasping whenever Daichi changed his velocity, and whenever Daichi so much as brushed his prostrate, he would almost whimper with pleasure.

He ran a hand along the curve of his spine, gleaming with perspiration and burning with heat, before making his way onto a nipple and feeling how stimulated it was. Daichi toyed with both nipples, knowing that Suga liked it when he did, and continued to plunge in and out of him.

"Can you… ahhh, right there…oh gods…" he started to say, struggling to get his voice to work. Daichi knew the feeling all too well - how his words would caught in his throat because needy and lustful sounds took precedent.

"Hmm, what was that?"

"Can you touch me?" he pleaded, tugging fruitlessly on his handcuffs. "Ahhh… please…"

"Only if you moan loudly for me," he commanded boldly, hunching over so that his chest was on Suga's back and pressing a searing kiss onto his cheek. He closed his hand over Suga's dick and started stroking him, and he would have given him an eleven out of ten for the noises he was making for finally having that part of him attended to.

Daichi felt that his brain was in a haze of euphoria and close enough to the edge to take the leap if he chose to. However, he wanted to last several more minutes and see if he could get Suga to climax first, white heat into his hand that he could spread around Suga's length.

"Oh, oh, Officer! Ahhh…!" he said, and Daichi noticed that the tonality of his voice was different. He stopped, a bit nervous that he had somehow hurt him. "I'm okay! I just wanted to get your attention."

"Okay?"

"Sit down on the bed," Suga said breathlessly and Daichi obeyed once he helped Suga stand up, temporarily forgetting that he was supposed to be the one in charge.

"Hey, is this a trick?" he asked, sitting down with his weight on the back of his hands, noticing how painfully erect and swollen his cock was and how much he yearned to be back inside Suga to finish himself off.

Daichi's mind was still too far gone to comprehend how things were happening, but somehow Suga managed to climb onto the bed and situate himself so that he was sitting on Daichi's lap, grinding his hips against his pelvis. Daichi instinctively reached to hold him on the sides, squeezing his muscles softly as they kissed for the first time in a while.

"What are you-?"

"I'm going to give you the best mind-blowing sex you'll ever have from a convict, Officer," he said, raising himself off of Daichi's thighs. "So good that you might even be able to un-arrest me even if it's against your duty and moral obligations."

"Damn outlaw," he growled, aligning his cock and biting back a savage sound when Suga sank onto him. Daichi had to applause his coordination - if he was the one in handcuffs trying what Suga was doing under the dizzying influence of desire, he would have embarrassed himself by losing his balance.

Suga bobbed up and down on his length with Daichi holding him, eye lashes fluttering with each drive deep into his body, and the most wanton sounds spilling from his lips especially when he hit his prostrate. Daichi was stunned with delight - he had let Suga top a few times, loved it and would do it again, but he had never been ridden by Suga.

Now Daichi was the one being reduced into a trembling mess, moaning with increasing fervor and forgetting to breathe. He thrusted up into Suga a few times, catching him off-guard and enjoying the thrill of seeing Suga's face snap into surprise. They had succumbed to raw passionate love-making - filling the room with unrestrained sounds, urging each other on with their first names, and never breaking eye contact.

Daichi came first with a hearty groan - a series of blazing hot and heavy releases into Suga's body as his vision disappeared for a few seconds. When he finally started to regain some of his senses, Suga climaxed with a sharp intake of air, head thrown back and eyes closed. His release coated Daichi's stomach and part of his black shirt with streaks of translucent pearl white before he collapsed against him, breathing heavily.

"Mmm…" Suga breathed, kissing his chest as Daichi held him close. "How was it, Officer?"

"Amazing. Just… amazing. And I'm releasing you so I can… catch you as soon as possible and you can try to shorten your prison sentence again."

"I'm really glad. My thighs hurt from these positions though. And my arms from being restrained. What a workout."

"That I am sure of," he said with a laugh, reaching into his shirt pocket for the key to the handcuffs. The fabric was drenched in sweat and he threw it off unceremoniously after he pushed Suga upright and brushed his pale ashy blonde hair out of his eyes.

He slowly eased himself out of Suga, enjoying the little sparks of stimulation from how tight he was around him. Suga was smiling gently from the sensation of Daichi pulling out of him, and the feeling of satisfaction washed over him as his heart rate slowed down to normal. The handcuffs were undone quickly and tossed onto the bed.

Daichi watched Suga stretch out his arms gingerly, lost in thought. He was beautiful in every way - the softness of his slender body, the smile that could cut through darkness, the comforting way he supported others, and the confidence that appeared when he believed in himself.

' _I am one lucky guy,'_ Daichi said to himself. ' _Suga is everything that I want - inside and out, and he makes me feel incredible in ways I never knew was possible.'_

"Daichi?"

He coaxed both of Suga's wrists into his hands silently and then placed a gentle kiss on each. There was a faint pink line where the handcuffs had been irritating his skin, but he could tell they would fade in several hours.

"I love you," he said honestly.

"I love you too," Suga said blissfully, obliging him with a soft kiss on the lips. "We should get cleaned up before going to bed."

"After you," he invited and Suga climbed off of the bed, holding out a hand. "But damn it Suga, you ended up with control in the end. And I came first. Again." Daichi understood that it wasn't a competition, but he wanted to wow Suga with his impression of a dominating, unyielding police officer.

"I'm not your typical kind of outlaw," he countered with a crafty wink. "And you were fine. You were dominating enough to really stir up some feelings. Everything was unbearably hot - believe me."

Daichi relaxed into a smile and took his hand to stand up. The bed looked like a disaster - untidy bedsheets, sweat-soaked pillows, a crumpled shirt, and a pair of shiny handcuffs. Daichi absolutely hated doing the laundry.

"Next time you'll be the one wearing handcuffs," Suga said with a wide grin that Daichi suddenly became wary of. "And after you go down on me for a bit, I'm going to go down on you and see how long you can last. I don't have much of a sweet tooth, but you're my favorite kind of candy."

Daichi flushed hard as Suga casually pulled him along to the bathroom. Suga was extremely skilled with his mouth and he could barely contain himself whenever Suga was down there. It was a challenge that he had no chance of winning and they both knew it.


End file.
